This invention relates to an improved manual liquid dispenser.
A conventional manual liquid dispenser of this type has a structure of normal vertical reciprocating pump type. Liquid contained in the dispenser is pressurized and sprayed by pressing a spraying head downwardly in a forth stroke, and the liquid is then sucked into the head by the head turning upwardly by means of a returning coiled spring in a backward stroke.